Famous Last Words
by Kexerohs
Summary: And I know there's nothing I could say, to change that part, to change that part... This is a story about two young lives that intersect, and the trials and tribulations they face along the way.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Degrassi, or **MOST** of these characters. B_uuu_t I do own these ideas. Mhmm. OH. Story title credit isss My Chemical Romance. Great song, you should totally listen to it.

**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at a chapter story, so pleaaase stick with me. Kay? I'll try to update regularly and keep it filled with drama! Oh, and you'll eventually find out who the two main characters are. This is just the prologue. I'll probably tell in the next update. Feel free to assume and guess at who they are, or who you want them to be! Heart ya'll who read and reply!

* * *

Boy's POV

_"Just run."  
"I can't stand to see you ruin your life like this."  
"Death is a savior for some people."  
"Screw you and your family."  
"You look just like your father."  
"You act just like your father."  
"Your just like your father."  
"I'm not my father."  
"I'm not."  
"Am I?"_

Girl's POV

_"Stop."  
"I thought you were watching your weight?"  
"I'm sorry, it won't happen again."  
"Don't."  
"Are you really wearing that?"  
"I'm sorry! You just make me so mad sometimes."  
"Where were you? AND WHO WERE YOU OUT WITH?"  
"Ouch."  
"I love you, don't cry. Just don't cry."  
"It was an accident."  
"Your looking a little... plump."  
"I love him. I really, really do."_

* * *

Both restless bodies awoke, out of breath and soaked in sweat. 

The young man glanced around at his surroundings, taking in everything from the crusty walls to the grungy furniture. To the empty spot next to him, in his bed. He was alone, as always. Not that he'd have it any other way. Leaning his head back against the mildewed pillow, sounds of screaming infants three doors down and angry couples one floor above danced around in his head. He willed sleep upon himself, but as always it never came.

The young girl swung her legs over the side of the bed, glanced at the heavily sleeping man beside her, and made her way across the cold wooden floor to the bathroom on the other side of the room. Tears stained her cheeks, tears she hadn't even realized had fallen. In the mirror the girl that stared back at her was so pale, she was so fragile. So different, so pathetic. _Your worthless. Your dissapointing. Your all alone. You need me._ The familar words filled her mind, and she glanced back at the man sleeping peacefully in their bed, the man who she supposedly loved, who she _did_ love. He was all she had. She did need him. And she would do anything for him, so long as she didn't lose him.


	2. Fade To Black

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, sadly. Except the plotline, and Adam. Kaythanks.

**Authors Note: **I'm sorry its been so long, but this is one of those lingering stories due to the rush of school ending and summer coming. The plot changed, some. And I think I might not turn it into a chapter thing at all, but maybe just a trilogy-chapter thing. I've sort of lost my muse for this, but yeah. The chapters longer, and thank you to my two reviewers. Your love, hah. Enjoy.

* * *

I felt him place his hands on the small of my back, felt him step up against me so that there was no space between us, felt him lift the hair off the back of my neck and kiss me gently. The remains of the night before are written all over my upper arms, and the truth is spelt out in colors of blue, purple, and fading yellows. But its not like I'm going to bring that up. I know better. So instead, I turn around and stand on my tip toes, a bright (if not slightly fake) smile plastered on my face and plant a light kiss on his lips. He's always had a way of turning the most innocent of things aggressive, and I have to push him off me with the force of a five year old child so that he doesn't bruise up my face with fingerprints from where his hands were 'caressing' my cheek. 

"I've got to get to work. Janice will have my ass if I'm late again, and I can't afford to lose this job." I take a step back from him, but stop dead in my tracks when I see the firey glare in his eyes.

"So what are you saying? Your work is more important than me now?" This is when things start to get unnerving, and I don't know how I'm going to handle myself.

"Adam, baby, of course not. You know your most important to me." I step forward and place a small finger on his chest, tickling his bare skin with my bitten fingernails. "But if I'm jobless, how am I going to afford to keep rent? Or buy food?"

"Hmph." I was getting warmer, I could feel it. Now all I needed was something to tie the knot and I'd be home free. Or, more correctly, work free. Getting into it early on in the day was a major burden on my part, because I would have to redo my make up and perfectly cover up all of the indiscretions. I had already gotten in a brawl with my boss once this week due to my lateness.

"Or buy entertainment for us; I just saw a _very_ sexy pair of you know whats on sale at the mall yesterday. I was hoping to actually get my paycheck this afternoon so that I could go buy them..." And he was hooked. I saw the glare turn into a gleam, and he wrapped his arms around me and planted a soft for his standards kiss on my lips, before letting me go to run off to my wonderful job.

"Alright, but I'm holding you to your word. I wanna see you dressed up in that purchase for me tonight." Adam stated cockily with a smirk.

I smiled in his general direction as I headed out the door, and shouted a muffled, "Only for you, babe.", over my shoulder before leaving the crusty apartment behind me, and collapsing against the wall as I step inside the elevator, empty tears sliding down my cheeks.

* * *

"Okay, I'll be right back with your refills. Enjoy your meal!" I stated brightly in a fake cheery voice before turning my back on the bland father, the creased forhead mother, and the two bratty kids. Sure, being the waitress at a dive diner wasn't exactly the best job in the books, but money was money. And I seriously needed the money. I had graduated from Degrassi High with all of the best intentions at heart. I was going to come home to visit every holiday and I was going to attend a nice college and I was going to find myself a brag worthy job. But then I fell for the devil that is Adam. 

I was at a local coffee shop, reviewing an essay I had written for my lit class and completely lost in thought, when it happened. That moment when everything changes, it happened when I met him. Adam. He was sexy and mysterious, with his dark eyes and his shaven brown head. In that one moment, I knew that I loved that man. We went out and he got me to swoon for him, and eventually it was three months into our relationship and I was madly in love. It wasn't until our three month aniversary that it started happening. I made him angry, so angry. He thought that I was flirting with our waiter, and he dragged my out of the reastraunt like a doll and slammed me against his car. That was the first time he ever hit me, but it wasn't the last.

At first I told myself it was a one time thing, and then when it happened again I told myself he deserved a second chance. And then it eventually became a part of our usual routine. To others it might seem out of the ordinary, inhumane. To me its just a part of the norm. I love him, and a few anger issues I can deal with if it means getting to spend a minute with the other side of Adam that I rarely see but love; him bringing me flowers, him staring at me in that knowing way, him down on his knee's, telling me he loves me so much. I love that Adam, and I can put up with the other Adam because of it.

Its been three years now, I'm twenty two years old. A college dropout because he said it took up too much of my time. A fake brunette, because he said that I looked better that way. A too skinny girl way underweight, because he comments on how fat everything makes her look whenever he's in that type of mood. A girl who hasn't seen her family since she was eighteen, because he says their a bunch of know nothing fools and he would never let me go. A girl he makes go by Emily, because he says its such a prettier name. A diner girl, whose unknowingly terribly alone.

"HEY, EMILY. GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND GET THESE PEOPLE THEIR DRINKS, OR YOU'LL BE OUT THE DOOR--- yes, we do serve lemon pie here. How many slices would you like?" I shake my head to clear the unwanted thoughts from my head, and finish getting the family's drinks before my ass gets fired.

* * *

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS?" I take a stumble backwards, tripping over my heels and pulling the skimpy silk robe tighter against my naked body. So much for a fun, romantic evening at home. I squint at the name scralled across the yellow sticky note, and grimace. "ANSWER ME!" 

"He's family, you know that, honey." I step towards him and place my hand atop his, all puppy dog eyes and pouty lips. "I thought we were going to have fun tonight." Apparantly the hand gesture was the wrong thing to do, because before I could say stop my arm was twisted backwards and I was pressed hard against the wall.

"I thought I told you I didn't like you speaking to those people, huh? Their no good, AND I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THEM." I stiffle a silent cry and don't even bother to move. Its better not to fight him, but I had never seen him this mad before.

"I haven't talked to them, I swear." I glance at the blinking answering machine tossed against the couch and blink. "I guess something happened. It must of, for him to of called me."

"You know I don't like you giving the number out." He's turned me around to face him now, and his breath is hot on my face. I finally notice the empty bottles scattered across the room and smell the stench beer on his breath.

"You've been drinking." I state flatly, no emotion showing on my face. He'd never actually been drunk before when he had gone at me. This was new, and unfamilar. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, and I didn't like it. I didn't like the unknown.

"Whats it to you, bitch? HUH? WHAT I FUCKING DO IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN. Look at you! YOUR JUST SOME CHEAP WHORE." I felt his grasp on my arms tighten, harder then ever before, and I felt a strong punch against my face. And then another. And then I felt myself being shoved backwards, in the span of seconds which felt like minutes, hours, and then I hit something hard. And everything faded to black.

* * *

_I'm home. I'm with my family. I'm going to college. I'm happy._

_I'm walking around a party, my friends all around me. We're laughing and having a good time, but then..._

_Adam. He's walking towards me, an angry expression on his face._

_Your dead, bitch. He whispers, and now we're out on the water, on a boat, and then he dissappears, and all thats left of him is the whisper of his voice in the wind._

_The boats gone now, and I'm drowning. Trying to breath, but its not working. Silently slipping, never getting to say, or see, or be..._

* * *

"Wake up." What? Whats happened? Where am I? Is this heaven? Is it hell? Am I actually dead, or am I waking up next to Adam after a fight, just like every other morning?

"You need to wake up." I blink serveral times, letting the blurry room come in to focus and zooming my attention in on a blonde woman in a doctors uniform.

"Emma Nelson, we need to talk."

* * *

After being asked several and more questions about my boyfriend and what happened to me and being told what a serious thing abuse is, and after dodging mostly all of the questions, I was left in peace. I wasn't admitting to anything. I would be fine. She had said so. And Adam was okay, I was sure of it. But now, something had changed. I was in a hospital, alone. Adam was no where to be found. Apparantly someone had heard the screaming and the loud crash, and had found me, head busted open and unconcious, lying on the floor. Alone. After that I must of been taken to the hospital in an ambulance, and spent hours in surgery and then a few more hours asleep in recovery.

But laying in bed here, staring at the ceiling and listening to Jerry Springer on the fuzzy telivision, I had a sudden epiphany; I know what held me to Adam so long, what kept me to following his every command like a lost puppy. Fear. I was so afraid of him, I would never defy him. I thought it was all based on love, but it wasn't. I guess it took a few doses of morphine to cause me to realize it, but as I heard the small knock on my hospital room door, I realized that I didn't need him anymore.

"Hey, mommy." I smile, my voice hoarse and barely above a whisper.

* * *

"Home sweet home." I had to admit, it was great to be back. But I wasn't so sure Toronto was ready for me yet. I was completely different, after all. Inside and out. I was still a stick thin brunette and the bruises and cuts all over my body would probably leave some scars that would last for life. I was too pale, and I had serious bags under my eyes. And as for my personality, fear still held me captive. A persons touch made me shiver and whenever I heard the name Emily I couldn't help but jump. I was too quiet, too observing. I was no where near the outgoing and outspoken Emma Nelson I used to be. But here, being back at home, maybe I could grow into that girl again. That woman. Because to be quite honest, I still have a lot of growing up to do. And maybe that can happen here, at home. With my friends and family and even myself. 


	3. Crappy Meetings And Memories

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing. ExceptforAdamandmaybesomeothercharactersalongwiththeideas.

**Authors Note;** Weeell, this was a quick update, wasn't it? Hee, I was bored. So here it is. Now, just because there was a guy and a girl talking in this one, doesn't mean that they'll wind up together! Okie doke? I'm starting to get back into the story, so I think I might make it an actual chapter story, again. Or at least let dearest Emma meet up with some more friends. So, that said, she might have a many of some 'maybe relationships' and she'll reunite and ruin some friendships along the way. ENJOY 3 And thanks to you faithful reviewers. -cough- You know who you are, hee.

* * *

"OH MY GOD. Miss Emma Nelson, get your butt over here!" I could of recognized that squeal from a mile away, so as I stopped walking down the side street of Toronto, I put on my best happy face, turned around, and met my best friend eye to eye.

"Hey, Manny." I stated, rather flatly, but not completely devoid of emotion. The drop of her face and the change of her features was easily noticed, but she recovered quickly. Well, that answered the questions I had on how different I really looked. And now, apparantly, acted. I watched her as she took in the bruises on my face, to the dark shade of my hair, to the frailness of my body. My ribs had been broken. I had to get too many stitches to count. Bruises were everywhere. Huge bags stood out underneath my eyes compared to the rest of my deadly pale skin. And, most importantly, I had changed. My heart had been broken. I was a different girl. Not so strong anymore. Weak, scared. I knew that I wasn't the Emma Nelson that Manny had been expecting to see.

"Em..." I looked away as tears began to swell in my friends eyes, and I gulped in a unsatisfactory breath of air. The arms were around me, hugging me, attempting to comfort me, before I even realized it. I involuntarily flinched away, broke our embrace and probably even a little bit of our friendship. I saw the pain flash in Manny's eyes, but I couldn't help it. A part of me wanted to hurt her. To hurt her so bad, all because of how perfect she looked. How happy she seemed to be. Her skin was clean and tan, her body curvy in a way that I so badly envied. Besides for the look her eyes gave me, every other part of her shone and glittered perfection. It made me feel sick to my stomach, so I did what I had grown used to doing; I backed away, ran away, never looking back.

Swallow. "Its great to see you. But, I've got to get going. I'm meeting up with. Uhm, some people for lunch." My eyes flickered to the ground. I had never been good at lying. Maybe thats why I made Adam so mad so much. My sucky attempts at fibbing. If only I could lie straight to someones face, feel no remorse because of it.

"Oh. Right. Well, we should get together, okay?" She looked hurt and upset, and I started to feel guilty for being so bitchy to her, but then she brightened and the guilt slowly faded away and the angered jealousy came back. "Works going great for me. I just landed a starring role in a lifetime movie, the details about it are still a little sketchy, though. But it should be a great break through for me in the acting world."

I knew I was expected to match her shining eyes with a wide grin and a, "I know you'll do great," but I just couldn't bring myself to it. What I did reply was this, "Yeah, whatever." Before walking away from her. Maybe for the last time.

* * *

"_Emma, Emma, Emma. Cheer up, Miss. Mopey. Lets go out and partay. Its our last night together before you go off to college and leave me behind! We need some fuuun." Manny giggled, her make up already done and her sexy outfit already in place. She was sorting through the floor, trying to find a pair of cute shoes to match with her super short skirt._

_"How can you expect me to party? After he..." I trail off, my head buried in my pillow, unable to actually say his name. Graduation had come and gone a few days before, and that boy had dumped me. I couldn't bring myself to say his name, to even think it. It hurt way too much. But that boy had left me broken hearted, just a week before I took off for summer classes at the state university I was planning on attending._

_"I know, okay? And it sucks, but the only way to really get your mind off of him is to come out and have some fun with me tonight." Manny reached underneath the bed and then popped up, a resounding "Aha", escaping her lips and a four inch pair of heals dangling from her right hand. Sitting down next to me on the bed, I felt as she patted my hair. "I know he did a number on you, but he's just a guy. I'm your best friend, and I promise you that I'll always be here for you. No matter what. No matter if you go off and totally ditch me when you go to college, you know I'll always be here for you."_

_I sigh a little, before sitting up and wiping the tears from the corners of my eyes. "Always?" I question, even though I already know the answer._

_"Always, babe." She gives me a comforting hug, before shoving me back and standing up. "Now, come on and get your butt out of bed. We need to beautify you."_

_I giggle, and stand up, twirling around slightly in the small space next to my bed. "What, its a no PJs allowed club that we're going to?"_

_Manny swats me playfully, before dragging me towards my closet to pick out the picture perfect outfit that will land mine and her asses in jail the next morning, hungover and calling my parents and begging them to pick us up.__

* * *

_

The Dot hadn't changed one bit, which wasn't all that much a compliment. The floor was sticky with soda in some spots, the tables weren't completely clean, and the food wasn't exactly the best. But it was a familiarity of my past, and that was comforting. It gave me hope that maybe I could get back to how I used to be. To who I used to be.

I chose a table near the window, so I could watch as people walked by and also, so that I wouldn't have sit in the middle of all the chaos. It was a Thursday afternoon, but The Dot had some pretty busy service, despite that fact. I drummed my fingers against the table, and when I was asked what I would like to eat, the automatic answer came out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"A salad, dry. With a water, no lemon." I heard the person let a small hmph escape their lips, which led me to raise my eyes from the dirt stain I was staring at so intently on the table. I was met with a pair of sea green eyes, some shaggy blonde hair falling in front of them.

"Em?" I took in a small gasp of breath, before nodding my head in an rigid type of way. I watched as he took in my appearance uncertainly, the way Manny had just hours before. His face drained of color, but luckily there were no traces of tears in his eyes. But they were not devoid of emotion, like mine so easily were.

"Hey, Sean." I replied flippantly. I really didn't want our reunion to be this big deal, because it really wasn't. Its not like I had been holding some torch for him after all these years, and I'm sure he had moved on, as well. But that doesn't mean seeing him didn't send a hot spark up my spine.

"How are you?" He asked, his eyes squinting up as the afternoon sunlight brightened up the diner as it shone through the window. I knew what he was expecting. I could tell that he was hoping for me to break down, for me to tell him all about me and how I ended up with the bruises and pain written across my face. Its what the old Emma would of done. I would of leaned on him, asked for his comfort. But now, here, after I'll that I've been through; I can't. I can't lean on him and I can't trust him. Especially not him. Not after the way things ended.

* * *

_"Emma, come on! Don't be like this." I turn to face him, eyes bright with rage and tears._

_"Be like what, Sean? Huh? How am I being? Do you expect me to NOT be upset that your breaking up with me?"_

_"I'm not breaking up with you! But your going to college! I'm staying here, I'm going to build up my business. You know having my own garage has always been my dream."_

_I sniffle, wipe my eyes on the sleave of my graduation gown. We had both just gotten our diplomas, and mine was already ruined with tears and sweat. "So. No long distance? No anything? I thought you loved me."_

_I stiffen slightly as he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me towards him, but I easily give in._

_"I do love you, you know that. But maybe a break will make our relationship grow. And we can still keep in contact." I look up into his eyes, searching them for answers and come up with nothing. So, I back away from him, leaving a parting kiss on his cheek, and walk away. Knowing good and well that we won't keep in contact, that it would just be to hard, and that I would end up hating him and loving him all at the same time for years to come._

_

* * *

_

"What happened to the garage?" I blurt out, knowing that before it even happens it will cause his face to drop and his eyes to match a nervous glance at the ground. Score one for Emma Nelson, Queen of making conversations go sour.

"The plans kind of... fell through." He stated simply, probably expecting me to say something like, oh, well I'm sure it will all work out for you. Don't worry about it, everything will be fine eventually. Too bad I seemed to be tongue tied whenever it came to saying the appropriate things now a days.

"Oh." I replied flatly. Was it wrong that I got a sense of comfort from the fact that he wasn't living the dream, either? Sure, he wasn't busted up and it didn't make you unnerved to stare at him. But it wasn't like he was Mister Big Shot and I was Miss Without A Life. We were both kind of in the same boat, even if my side of the boat was a little bit more rocky then his. "So, how 'bout that salad?" And off he went. God, that was about as many crappy reunions as I can handle.


	4. Closets, Cobwebs, And Careless Invites

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Except the ideas and Adam. Unluckily.

**Authors Note: **NEW CHAPTER UPDATE, yaaay. I think I'm getting pretty good at this updating thing, if I do say so myself. The next chapter will continue on where this one left off, and you'll find out who the boy is. FEEL FREE TO GUESS. Mucho thanks to thy faithful reviewers.

* * *

_"STOP IT. Just. Stop. Please." Tears are running down my cheeks, my hairs a mess of curls and dirty tanglement. And there he stands, angry and vengeful._

_"I can't stop. I won't. I love you. This is what you deserve." I watch carefully as he steps forward. His eyes are black, so black. But then they flash to red, and the glint of a shiny object in his left hand catches my attention. What..._

_"I'm doing this for you." Then darkness comes, and the pain in my stomach... blood seeps onto my hands, from the wound, and I'm fading easily into the emptiness. And I can't say goodbye to the face, to the man. Somethings holding me back, someone. But, he's Adam..._

* * *

Oh, how I hate dreams. Especially those of the nightmare variety. I really don't see the point in sleeping if it means nightmares are going to haunt you the every six or so hours that your eyes are shut. Besides, its not like you get a whole lot of sleep that way. From the time the clock said on my bedside table, I had only been asleep for fourty five minutes before being jarred awake by that awful dream. I've lost count of how many dreams about him that I've had ever since... well, whatever.

I slip out of the bed my parents had graciously kept in the basement for me, and slip on a pair of running shoes before making my way over to my basement window pane. So many life changing moments had happened in my life, all because of this window. Sneaking out with Manny, hooking up with total toads, meeting up with boyfriends in late hours of the night. It had been years since I'd used it, and a part of me really wanted to climb through that window. To reach out to that old part of my life, the me that made mistakes all the time and was still accepted for them. I couldn't, though. It was too hard, because that part of me; that girl I used to be? She was gone. Lost somewhere, and it was too hard for me to find her.

So instead I back away from the window that held so many memories of my past, and make my way up the stairs and towards the front door of the home I grew up in. I was an adult now, my parents couldn't tell me when to be home and where I could go. It just didn't work that way anymore. They knew it, and I knew it. So, out the front door and in a sprint down the sidewalk I went. My feet reacted and knew where I was going before I did.

* * *

_"If there actually is a God, he must hate me." I shake my head, tossled blonde curls falling in my face as I do so._

_"Awh, come on. Its not that bad, being here with me, is it?" I can barely hold back the disgusted choke of laughter wanting to burst from my chest, but somehow I manage it._

_"Your right, its not. I just looove being locked up in a closet with an extreme jerk while theres a wonderful party going on just outside this FREAKING DOOR." I slam my fist against the supply closet door just to show how upset I really was, before realizing what an idiotic thing it was to do. Apparantly in the movies when the girls slam their fists against doors in exasperation, they don't hit the doors all that hard. I cradle my balled up fist against my chest, a pout on my lips and my eyes on the ground. Like I was gonna show him how much it actually hurt. I was not going to cry. I guess my act didn't hold up so well, though._

_"Hey, let me see. Please." Maybe I gave in because of the puppy dog look in his eyes, or maybe it was because of the fact that he had actually said please for once in his life (even if it was covertly covered up with a mockful tone of voice). Straightening my arm out, I grimace as he unclenches my fist and examines my hand. His touch sends chills up my spine, but who am I kidding? I know good and well that its just because my boyfriend dumped me not even a week before, that I just needed someone to vent out all this sexual tension on. Truth be told, I could barely stand this boy standing next to me. But does that really matter? Manny had dragged me to this party to have fun, to get over he who's name shall not be spoken, and since I had somehow ended up getting locked inside a closet with this boy, shouldn't I at least take a little bit advantage of the cramped space where there was barely a foot between us? Maybe..._

_I involuntarily shivered as he ran his hand up the arm of my hurt hand, his soft and gentle touch making me hungry for more of him. For more of this feeling. This lust... now he's only six inches away, three, two... His lips are parted, eyes closed, I'm staring up at the small flecks of freckles formed across the bridge of his nose, the lush look of his lips. I'm imagining those lips on mine, and I think I want them to be hungry for me, I do... but then I picture the face, the face of the boy who had broken my heart, and I realize why I'm here. Why I'm doing what I'm doing with this boy. I don't love him. I don't even like him. But he's so much like... Sean. For once I said his name without tears falling down my cheeks helplessly. And I liked the feeling of his name on my tongue. Because it triggered no emotion except a small pain in my stomach, and a strong anger through out my body._

_"Sean." I state it flatly, testing the waters. "Sean. Sean. SEAN." I scream it now, at the top of my lungs. The boy has glanced up at me now, staring in to my eyes with a question. He doesn't get it, and I wouldn't either, if I were him. Really, screaming another boys name when your about to kiss a completely different boy isn't usually all that normal. I'm sure its an action that would be frowned upon in the Book Of Rules To Hooking Up according to Manny Santos. But I really didn't want to get sucked in to this nasty world of hook ups with this guy, again. Deep down, we both knew that the only reason I was here with him was because of Sean. Because he reminded me so much of him; with his baggy clothes and backwards cap. Its not like I had actual feelings for him. He was just an escape, and it made me so angry that he was okay with that._

_I shove him backwards, knowing that he'll hit his head against the shelves behind him and completely not caring. Suddenly the door flies open, and standing there in all her glory is Manny Santos herself. I step out in to the bright lights of the college dormatory hallway, grab her arm, and drag her out of there. "Lets go to a bar." I state with a little bit too energy that made my voice sound a little bit too fake. But Manny doesn't question it and I love her for it. She merely raises the fake IDs above her head and follows my lead. It really helped me to not think about what I had almost done back there, and how I would of regretted it so much in the morning. It wasn't so much the deed that bothered my as it was the guy that I had been about to do it with. I think what really scared me was that deep down I found myself attracted to him as he did to me, but the difference was that I could see myself falling for that guy and I knew that he could never see himself falling for me. It was just the type of guy he was, and I could never imagine him changing. I don't know how I could handle being used and tossed aside like a dirty shirt, especially on top of everything else._

_There's no telling who that boy will end up being years down the line, but I can't even picture tomorrow let alone the year 2009. I'm too worried about today to worry about tomorrow, and I can't wait around for a maybe. I need a sure thing.__

* * *

_

Its funny how life changes. How you can twist things around so that you can say their what you want. Adam had never been a sure thing. We weren't rock solid and steady, but I let him push me around so that I could rely on the way things were. It was so much easier that way, and so much more less complicated. I stop at the door and glance down at the piece of paper in my hands. House party, it read. Thrown at 4044 Hanson Drive, apartment complex C. The place was far from the ritz, and spiderwebs clung to the door like day old Halloween decorations. That boy lived here, and I wanted to see him. I had already crossed paths with Sean, and Manny. I figured it was better to get these meetings over with than to prolong them. I'd really rather my return be yesterdays news today then the hot topic of many tomorrows. So here I was, to put the candle to the fire. Besides, I'd be lying to say I wasn't interested in where he ended up.

I stepped back carefully as the door swung open, and there he stood before me. Sweats hanging loosely over his boxers, skin bear. His hair was tousled and he squinted at me for a second, before letting out a low, "Hey..."

"Hey yourself." I state flatly, before crossing my arms over my chest and adding, "Do I need a personal invitation to come in or what? 'Cause I got this day old one here," I wave the party invite in his face, "But I didn't know if it needed to be completely up to date." I glance down at the paper in my hand, before sighing slightly. "Awh, shoot. Maybe I should of got it notarized."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
